This study is a comparison of atorvastatin and simvastatin, two drugs from the hydroxyl methyl glutaryl CoA (HMG CoA) reductase inhibitor or statin class of lipid lowering drugs. Patients in the study will be evaluated in groups based on the number of risk factors they have for CHD: 1 or no risk factors, 2 or more or documented CHD. The purpose of the study is to evaluate the effect of these two drugs in lowering total cholesterol, LDL cholesterol and triglyceride levels in patients with and without Type II Diabetes who have mixed dyslipidemia.